Dependencia
by IsabelCordy01
Summary: Víctor tiene que entrenar para el Campeonato de Rusia, dejando a un Yuuri perdido sin él.


**Buenas noches o tardes o día, dependiendo la hora que estes leyendo este fic.**

 **Mi primer fic de YOI, espero que les guste, les dejo mi one-shot.**

 **YOI no es de mi pertenencia menos sus personajes, Kubo- sensei no quiere donarme al lindo gatito rubio jejeje.**

* * *

 **DEPENDENCIA**

Suspiró de nuevo mientras revisaba su celular, no tenía ninguna llamada de él, se sentía perdido en ese país y más sin él a su lado, no podía creer todo lo que dependía de él hasta que no lo tuvo a su lado. Volvió a revisar su celular, era tonto lo sabía, pero tampoco se atrevía a llamarlo, no creía prudente molestarlo a esas horas.

Dejó el celular en la mesa, observó el departamento y sacudió el pelaje del perro que dormía a su lado – gracias por la compañía Makacchin – le sonrió y el perro lamió su mano en respuesta.

Se levantó del sillón y fue a la cocina a preparar algo de comida. Desde su llegada a Rusia, estaba viviendo con él, al principio todo fue sacado de un sueño, entrenar en la misma pista con su ídolo fue demasiado para él, luego los paseos por la noche por la ciudad, todo eso a su lado solo lo hacía sonreír. Llamaba a sus padres todos los fines de semana para no preocuparlos de más y para tener noticias de su Tierra. Se volvió a sentar en el sillón y cogió el celular, necesitaba saber de él, no quería volver a dormir o despertar sin verlo, le parecía tonto tener esas ideas y necesidad de él, pero era su entrenador, debería saber dónde estaba o que hacía.

Quiso teclear un mensaje para él, pero no pudo, sus dedos no se movían y su mente estaba en blanco, estaba bien reclamarle por su aislamiento, le había prometido que entrenarían juntos, pero lo había dejado al cuidado de Yakov. Revisó sus redes sociales, quizás así se distraía un poco, notó que su maestra Minako había colgado algunas fotos de su visita a Suiza, en otras estaba acompañada con Chris, ya le había comentado algo su maestra que iría en búsqueda del suizo que le había encandilado con su programa. También se fijó en las fotos de Yurio, estaba paseando con Otabek por la Plaza Roja, el patinador reservado se había dado una semana de vacaciones para visitar a su amigo. El último Grand Prix había creado grandes amistades entre ellos, Pichit le había indicado que tenía pensado ir a la boda de JJ el próximo mes. Se preguntaba si es que Víctor también desearía ir, algunas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, se sentía tonto por esos sentimientos que casi no entendía, extrañaba a su entrenador o al hombre. Tenía miedo de saber, lanzó el celular al suelo y se dirigió a su habitación sin probar alimento, no tenía hambre, no quería nada. Caminó limpiándose las lágrimas y se detuvo inconscientemente en la puerta de la habitación de él, no podía dar un paso más, su mano se movió sola, giró el picaporte y entró. La habitación tenía el aroma de él, respiró hondo y se relajó al sentir como este ingresaba a su sistema. Parpadeó un par de veces, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, parecía un acosador, un burdo groupie. Sacudió la cabeza reiteradas veces, necesitaba salir de ahí, estaba invadiendo al privacidad de Víctor, pero sus piernas no lo obedecían, en vez de retroceder avanzaba hacía la cama de él.

Se acostó en ella, era demasiado suave más que la de su habitación, gruñó, Víctor le había dicho que le había dado la mejor habitación del departamento. Rió ante su pensamiento infantil de reclamarle por una cama, bostezó un par de veces, estaba cansado por toda la jornada de entrenamiento que Yakov le había impuesto ese día. Se acomodó mejor, quería volver a entrenar con Víctor, mostrarle todo los movimientos que había perfeccionado, volvió a bostezar, sus ojos se sentían pesados.

– Víctor – murmuró antes de su último bostezo y quedarse dormido.

Sintió un peso contra sus labios, entreabrió los ojos, todavía los sentía pesados – los labios de Yuri saben delicioso – susurró Víctor sonriente – saben a chocolate – y su sonrisa se acentuó.

Yuri gritó de sorpresa y se alejó rápidamente cayendo al suelo – Vic… vic… tor – tartamudeó totalmente enrojecido, la sonrisa de su entrenador no desaparecía – lo siento – se acomodó sus lentes – no quería interrumpir en tu cuarto.

– Es una sorpresa agradable tenerte aquí – le respondió, le indicó que se acomodara de nuevo a su lado – me agrada saber que también me extrañas.

Yuri se enrojeció más por la afirmación – supongo que por todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos entrenando para el Grand Prix, se siente extraño no entrenar contigo a mi lado – se acomodó en la cama.

– Es realmente exhausto ser patinador y entrenador al mismo tiempo – suspiró cansado.

– Discúlpame, por mi petición tan egoísta – le indicó rápidamente – si es que no deseas seguir, lo comprenderé – dijo desviando la mirada hacia abajo.

Víctor le levantó el rostro y le volvió a dar un beso en los labios – prometí entrenarte hasta que sea pentacampeón y es lo que más deseo hacer – le sonrió – discúlpame por no poder estar estos días contigo, pero la preparación de mi rutina para la Rostelecom está tomándome mucho tiempo.

– Podría acompañarte en tus entrenamientos – le pidió tímidamente.

– No – le cortó seriamente, pero al ver el rostro decepcionado de Yuri continuó – quiero mostrártelo cuando este perfecta – sostuvo el mentón de Yuri y su pulgar delineó su labio inferior – serás el primero a quien se lo muestre.

Yuri se sonrojó y sonrió de felicidad – eso sería un gran honor, Víctor – lo abrazó.

– Luego podemos entrenar juntos – le indicó abrazándolo – quiero besar esa medalla de oro en tu cuello.

– Daré mi mejor esfuerzo por el primer lugar – le contestó entusiasmado.

– Tu eres el único que debe vencerme – le susurró en el oído, haciendo que el pelinegro tiemble en sus brazos.

– No te decepcionaré – lo abrazó más fuerte - ¿Víctor? – preguntó al n tener respuesta, soltó el abrazo para poder ver el rostro de su entrenador. Notó que se había quedado dormido – ehhh – trató de soltarse del abrazo, pero los brazos del ruso lo envolvían fuertemente – Víctor – susurró suplicante – Víctor, no puedo dormir así – le reclamó en voz baja, pero este no se movía.

* * *

 **Después de debatirme varios días sobre publicarlo o nop, aquí lo subo una hora antes de medianoche, para poder hacerme un rollito en mi camita totalmente avergonzada. Me gustó mientras lo escribía pero no sé si quedó bueno. Creo que soy mala poniendo títulos, pero me gustó este y por más que intentaba pensar en otro este seguía rondado mi cabeza.**

 **Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico que se haya colado por ahí, y si falta una que otra "S", la tecla de mi lap se ha salido por lo que paso casi 10 minutos apretando el botón para que aparezca jejeje.**

 **No a la arena, vivan y dejen vivir todos los ships posibles, no todxs tenemos los gustos iguales y siempre debemos respetar los de otrxs.**


End file.
